Double Snape
by moni1914
Summary: Can you imagine two Snapes? Just a silly one-shot....rated M for a reason. PWP. kinda weird so if your not into that then dont read.


A/N: This is a one shot, just a thought I woke up with this morning . May eventually elaborate in another story but not right now. This is PWP ,may be a little perverted so you may not want to read. As usual I do not own the characters and make no money from this story.

Assume in this story that Hermione and Severus have been in a relationship for a while.

* * *

Severus and Hermione are in the dungeons standing in his bedroom. Hermione's back is to the door as she is kissing Severus passionately, his hands on her hips and one of hers on his chest, the other wrapped around the back of his kiss for a while getting lost in each other, then she feels another pair of hands touch her shoulder. She jumps and turns to the new body in the room. She found familiar dark eyes staring back at her.

'_Severus' _She thought as she looks back to the man she was just kissing. She looks back and forth between both men who look identical.

"What are you doing in here , John?" Severus asks the new man.

Hermione looked back at Severus confused, thinking someone had used a polyjuice potion.

"I made a clone of myself to help out with things. Between Hogwarts, the order ,and Voldemort I have no time for myself." Severus explained.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had company Severus." The clone said as Hermione looked back at him.

"Well now you do, so get out!." Severus yelled.

"Let him stay. Could be fun." Hermione said turning back to Severus.

"No Hermione , I don't share my witch."

"It's not like its another man. He is you…. just in another body." she puts her arms around his neck.

"You've never wanted to watch yourself with me?" she asks him looking up at him with a seductive look on her face.

He thinks about this for a moment.

"Okay , I guess we can call it research." he agrees.

Severus kisses his witch. "Just remember you are mine." He says.

She turns to John and kisses him while Severus watches and thinks to himself it is kind of arousing to see himself kissing her. Severus turns her back facing him and takes off her shirt. John unclasps her bra so Severus can take it off and then the two men take off their own shirts. When Severus is free from his shirt he kisses her again and trails kisses down her neck to her breast taking a nipple in his mouth causing her to moan softly.

John pushes the hair from her neck and kisses it while Severus plays with her breast. She goes back to kissing Severus reaching down to unbutton his pants, while John reaches around to play with her breast which are still wet from Severus's ministrations then slides his hands down to undo her jeans. John slides her pants down her legs and she steps out of them while Severus continues kissing her and nibbling at her neck. John throws her jeans to the side and then losses his pants and boxers.

John turns her around to him and starts kissing her lips, neck and breast.

Severus runs his hands over her back spreading kisses and rubbing his erection over her bum. Hermione reaches her hand behind her and starts to stroke Severus, while she explores John with the other hand.

Severus gently pushes her down to her knees in front of john. He watches as she takes john's cock in her mouth and begins bobbing up and down on his length. She hears a groan from Severus and turns to him spending more time with him as john walks to the bed and sits down with his back against the headboard stroking himself.

When Snape can't take anymore without cumming he pulls her up to her feet and turns her toward the bed, climbing in the bed she straddles John lowering herself onto him. Snape watches for a minute and then gets on the bed behind her sitting on his knees. He reaches around her front and rubs her clit as she rides john.

Severus moves his hand to her backdoor saying a wandless spell to clean and lubricate her and then he gently pushes a finger inside drawing a moan from both Hermione and John. Severus pumps his finger slowly in and out in rhythm with John's thrust up into Hermione. Severus starts moving closer to her with is cock in his hand placing it between her cheeks. Hermione slows her movement with John as Severus enters her. They all stop , giving her time to get used to it and then start moving together, slowly, gradually picking up speed, breathing hard, the men begin to moan.

"Oh gods." Hermione gasps as they all come together.

* * *

A/N: Not a great story but i thought the idea was kinda a cool.. Please no flames didn't really intend this to be serious.


End file.
